Hero
by Higher Ground Bee
Summary: Scott and Shelby have a discussion. Did I ever tell you you're my hero.........? YOU get the point. PLEASE REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground.....I don't ownScott and Shelby......I don't own anybody.But if I did....the show would at least be on air!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**ATTENTION! NOTE:**

Okay.......I wrote this in science....so....sorry if it bites.Everything associated with school pretty much does.Well.... if you like....PLEASE REVIEW.And.....note to LIZ MERRICK (I put that in capital letters to catch ure attention) I have 1 thing to say to u......"DUH"I know I took that from Higher Ground in my last fic! I said so that I did in the author's note.....so.....you either didn't read it....or you didn't comprehend.Look, I'm not trying to be mean....but it was kind of hateful what you wrote....and....gosh.It's called a D.I. (dramatic interpretation) I just wrote their script and added my own touch to it.THAT'S ALL.Sorry if that bugged anyone! The song used in this is called Hero and it's owned by Mariah Carey.

**Hero**

"You're my hero." She said.Her blue eyes dancing in the firelight.

"What? Me?" he chuckled."I'm screwed up.How could _I_, of all people, be your hero?"There was silence, but the silence was loud.There was so much to be said and some of it, they both knew, would come without words.

"Because of your courage."

"What courage? Do you know how many times I ran? Do you even know? I ran away so I wouldn't have to face my dad......Elaine....." he trailed off and looked away.She put a hand to his cheek and turned his head back towards her face.

"But you did it.You told.That took courage.It took strength.No one made you do it, Scott.You did it on your own.You made the decision; you did it for you.I admire that."He was quiet for a moment at her comment and they spoke up.

"If I told you something.....would you hate me?" he asked.

"I could never hate you."

"I didn't do it for me.I really didn't feel ready to tell.....I didn't do it to make myself feel better." He confessed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I did it for you.I did it for you because you believed in me.Because I wanted to make you happy.That's all I wanna do, Shel.Make you happy.And more than that......make you proud of me."

"I am proud of you Scott! Look at all the things you have accomplished since you have been here......I wake up and thank the stars in heaven that I found you....and I pray to God that I won't lose you."

He studied her face quietly, taking in every perfect detail.He would keep them in his heart forever.

"You wanna know something?" he asked taking her had in his.

"Yeah.Go ahead...sock it to me."

"You're _my _hero."

"Hey!" she laughed."Quit stealing my routine!" 

"No, really.I mean it.What _you_ did took courage- -"

Shelby cut him off." I did it for Jess.I didn't want him to hurt Jess.Not anymore, not ever again." She said shaking her head.

"I understand that.But what I also understand is that when you were all alone......with nothing to hold on to...., you found it inside yourself.You found the right thing to do."

"Scott......you're giving me too much credit.All I did was pick up the pho- -"

"Really? I don't think I could ever give you enough.I don't think you realize how amazing you are." Scott said sweetly.

"I don't think you realize how CORNY you are!" she quipped.

"Come on, Shelb.You know you're amazing.Just say it.Say 'I'm amazing' " He urged.

"I'll pass, thanks." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Come on.....say it." He urged.No change in her annoyed expression."For me?" he asked putting his irresistible puppy dog face on.She couldn't say no to that face, and he knew it. 

"I'm amazing..." she mumbled.

"What was that?!" he yelled."I couldn't quite hear you!"

"I'm amazing..." she mumbled again.

"Oh, I'm sorry......I must need a hearing aid here.....what is it you were saying."

"I'M AMAZING!! GOD, SCOTT, OKAY?!" she yelled.Kids from other groups looked their way with confused faces.She shrugged it off.

"Well, thank you for admitting it." He said putting his arm around her and pulling her close to him on the couch.

"You, Scott, are one of a kind."

"Thank you." He said and she snuggled up to him.Together they watched the fire dance in the fireplace of the Mt. Horizon lodge.

**There's a hero**

**If you look inside your heart**

*Shelby laughing

**You don't have to be afraid**

**Of what you are**

*Scott sitting alone

**There's an answer**

**If you reach into your soul**

*Shelby crying on the bear statue

**And the sorrow that you know**

**Will melt away**

*Scott and Shelby cuddling

**And then a hero comes along**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel that hope is gone**

**Look inside you and be strong**

**And you'll finally see the truth**

**That a hero lies in you**

** **

**It's a long road**

**And you face the world alone**

*Scott praying for Shelby

**No one reaches out a hand**

**For you to hold**

*Shelby standing outside watching her stepfather go

**You can find love**

**If you search within yourself**

*Shelby touching Scott's cheek

**And the emptiness you felt**

**Will disappear**

*Scott and Shelby hugging

**And then a hero comes along**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel that hope is gone**

**Look inside you and be strong**

**And you'll finally see the truth**

**That a hero lies in you**

** **

**Lord knows**

**Dreams are hard to follow**

*Scott looking for Shelby in the storm

**But don't let anyone**

**Take them away**

*Shelby sitting with Daisy

**Hold on**

**There will be tomorrow**

*Scott hugging his dad

**In time**

**You'll find the way**

*Scott crying

** **

**And then a hero comes along**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel that hop is gone**

**Look inside you and be strong**

**And you'll finally see the truth**

**That a hero lies in you**

** **

**That a hero lies in you**

*Shelby dropping her hand into Scott's slowly (from close encounters)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay......totally weird, right?PLEASE REVIEW!I have a new multi chapter S&S futuristic fic.If you want.....I want at least...mmmmm......10? PLEASE?! They soooo motivate me.....PLEASE REVIEW...PLEASE REVIEW.....PLEASE REVIEW.....PLEASE REVIEW! You get the point.I mean....even if it sucked...review and say HEY THIS REALLY SUCKED! Just anything.PLEASE REVIEW....oh yah...and did I mention....PLEASE REVIEW!?


End file.
